New Life
WONDERLAND CHRONICLES A Dragon's Tale / A Friend In Need / Dance By Moonlight / Fairy Tales / The Witch and The Wildkin / Food Fight / Number One Fan / New Life The grand finale of the Wonderland Chronicles, set roughly 7 months after Number One Fan and concerning the arrival of a newborn Sangria to the Royal Palace - which means some serious changes for Red, Inferno and their allies.. the addition of a new life to the Royal Palace has not gone without notice by darker forces however and soon a mysterious figure sends forth Irontwist The Mad and Robin Goodfellow to capture the baby. Prologue The scene begins in the Royal Palace of Red's Kingdom, where Inferno paces back and forth across a long hallway - a large wooden door barring entrance to a nearby room: the hall is packed with many other figures, both familar and new as Inferno continues to pace. "..it's been an hour.. that's too long.. what if something's went wrong? ..what if the baby is sick? ..I should be there.. no.. wait.. I'd make it worse, wouldn't I? ..ugh!". As Inferno continues pacing Murk just sits on his hindquarters and watches him, the dragon's eyes following back and forth: "The baby's fine.. you need to relax..". Inferno keeps pacing back and forth as he snorts: "Relax, he says.. I've been waiting over an hour and he tells me to relax!". (ooc: edit below if you feel you would be involved in this scene) "You may as well try," said Arbiter, who was leaning against a nearby pillar. "For some mothers, the first childbirth could last many hours." "Great! now I'm getting advice on childbirth from a destroyer of worlds!" Inferno snaps. "Hey! Arbiter's not a destroyer, he's helped us get this far - he's like your brother.." Murk replied, quick to the defence. Arbiter winced slightly at the mention of his past. "N-nevermind," he said; then, under his breath: "Knowing Red, I pity the midwife." Suddenly the door smashed violently open as a midwife went airborne and the sound of several armed guards crashing around could be heard alongside a feral growl, a lone nurse managing to escape the room holding a small bundle of rags, within said rags was the form of an infant.. strikingly similar to Inferno but clearly female.. the infant amazingly fast asleep despite the furious battle going on in the room behind her.. "..we've saved the child.. do *not* go in there.. trying to get a child from that.. woman.. I've lost less to mountain trolls.." the nurse said, ratherly boldly considering the company.. the airborne midwife getting to her feet and dusting herself off, as if this was a common occurance.. Inferno took little notice of airborne servants or the destruction occuring within that room as he made his way over to the nurse and took the infant in his arms, wings spreading out slightly as Murk followed behind : "..let's hope she doesn't take after her mother in terms of temper.. though we really need to get in that room..". Category:Upcoming Stories